Love of My Existance
by littlesapphiregirl
Summary: After the wedding, Edward decides to show Bella how much he loves her, ExB during the reception One-Shot Song Fic


**Disclaimer: I do not own this song; it is sung by Clay Aiken this version of The Love of My Life is found here ****search./tracks/love of my life/2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does...**

**Anyway on with the story now that the legal stuff is out of the way! **

**This takes place as Bella and Edward's first dance of their marriage. **

In the limo Edward looked over at me,

"I love you Bella." He said simply with his famous crooked smile, I felt my heart skip a beat and I couldn't help but smile back,

"I love you too, Edward." We where on the way to our reception after our vows, we where now Mr. Mrs. Edward Cullen I felt my heart skip a beat I was his wife! Still dressed in our wedding clothes he had on a simple black and white tuxedo with a white shirt, off white vest, and a pair of black dress pants his jacket had tails because that is what Alice decided on; I almost had no say in anything. My dress was ivory sweet heart top with an empire waist, the train was simple, beads and diamonds followed the hem of the dress. I had no gloves since Alice said that it would look 'over done'.

With that decision I was happy once again I lifted the small bouquet of pink roses to my nose and inhaled the aroma I would never forget. The black limo pulled away from the curb now, I had been so lost in my thoughts I had yet to realize that we where moving and only had a few minutes before we arrived at Edward's house for the reception, since he had more room then Charlie and no one but our family, Jessica, Ben, and Angela outside of them would be arriving. We had a small party of probably only thirty people counting our family and friends Renee and Phil would show provided that they wouldn't get lost.

I looked over at Edward, who was now my husband; that word made my heart skip a beat no matter how many times I would say it. He found my hand and I looked up meeting his gaze. I leaned forward, and his lips met mine, our eyes still locked his hand found the back of my neck, pulling me that much closer, my hand, one still in his grasp found the back of one shoulder and I locked my fingers into the fabric. Once again, all too soon the kiss ended but this time, it felt like he had more of a difficulty pulling away from me.

The limo had stopped now, and the driver was coming around to Edward's side and the door was opened, the only other reason we had it at Carlisle's house was because in case of the rare event of a sunny day here in Forks Washington. But today it was mildly overcast, so we where in no fear of having someone notice the strange event of someone glittering like a diamond in the sunlight.

Edward reached for my hand pulling me softly out of the limo, and into his arms, for the smallest of moments his lips found mine then he was leading me gently to his house. I looked up, and the same roses that where in my bouquet where everywhere, the soft pink roses that I loved. I smiled at him as he led me inside; Emmett in his loud voice startled me for a minute as he said,

"May introduce to you, Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen!" That was when the party started, Edward never released my hand, but he did punch his brother Emmett in the arm for whatever he happened to be thinking. Alice danced up to me with a grin,

"Cake or dancing?" she asked in her soft voice, I smiled as I replied,

"Dancing, we can have the cake half way through the night."

Alice nodded her head softly at me with a grin. I watched as she nodded to Edward, and then danced off to find Jasper, who was acting as our DJ for the night. Edward led me over across the dance floor to where they had the DJ table set up against their window wall. At this simple movement everyone cleared the floor that was the Cullen's living room and dinning room so that we could have our first dance. I watched confused as Edward picked up a small black object from the table and fit it around his ear bending it softly so it was near his mouth, and then I realized it was a cordless headset microphone. My cheeks grew hot when I realized, he planned on singing to me something I had never heard him do.

I was amazed when his voice started the song had nothing but a piano which made it fit perfectly with him. His hand found my back pulling me against his side when his voice hit the first notes,

(A/N: Music in Italics my story in bold)

"_I am amazed  
When I look at you  
I see you smiling back at me  
It's like all my dreams come true" _

**His eyes held mine as he continued,**__

"I am afraid  
If I lost you girl  
I'd fall through the cracks  
And lose me track in this crazy lonely world"

"Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith gave me the strength  
And kept me holding on"

_  
_**At these words he held me and we started dancing, a slower and more loose version of a waltz like dance.**

_  
You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life  
_

**He held me to his chest, still dancing, and singing to me, tears came to my eyes and when I wiped at them no black makeup came with it and I silently thanked Alice for putting waterproof make up on me.**

_  
Now here you are  
with midnight closing in  
you take my hand as our shadows dance  
with moonlight on you skin  
_

**Everyone was on the dance floor but no one was dancing with as much grace as Edward and me, Charlie was watching, and so was Renee and Phil, my mom looked like she was crying.**

_  
I look in your eyes  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
I think if I'd never met you  
about all the things I'd missed  
_

**He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead before continuing with his song.**

_  
Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
when a love can be so strong  
and faith gave me the strength  
and kept me holding on  
_

**Esme was watching dancing softly with Carlisle her eyes full of adoration toward Edward and me and his song. **

_  
You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life_

_(Instrumental)_

**During the instrumental Edward started dancing with me in a more elegant form no longer having to sing, and he leaned down and kissed my lips, but once again too soon he pulled away. **

"**I love you" I said simply to him he smiled, **

"**I love you too, my Bella"**

_You are the love of my life_

_And I'm so glad you found me_

_You are the love of my life_

_Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels _

_When you find something real_

_My angel in the night _

_You are my love_

_My angel in the night _

_You are the love_

_The love of my life_

**The song ended, and so did our dance, when he stopped dancing he held me tight to him, **

"**I love you, my angel" **

"**I love you, My Edward."**


End file.
